Usage of cellular or mobile telephones is very popular and common. In a typical arrangement for use of a mobile telephone, a user subscribes to a mobile telephone service offered by a mobile telephone operator or carrier and enters into, for example, a pre-paid or post-paid plan with the mobile telephone operator. A pre-paid subscription plan is usually an arrangement where the user pays in advance for the telephone services to be used over a future period of time. A post-paid subscription plan is usually an arrangement where the user pays for the telephone services after using the services.
The services available using the mobile telephone may be voice services (i.e., making and receiving telephone calls), messaging services such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Message Service (MMS), data services such as Internet browsing or Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) browsing, video calls, downloading content, streaming content, purchasing applications such as games or other software, using location, guidance or navigation services, finding information, and communicating with a group of people and others.
The popularity of mobile telephones has also enabled their use, along with related infrastructure, as a media for providing mobile marketing, i.e., advertisements to the users of the telephones.
An issue arises when advertisements of a mobile marketing campaign are sent to the mobile telephones of subscribers who are not using their home communications network operated by the mobile telephone operator, e.g., they are using a roaming network such as an international roaming network. Often, the roaming charges for sending the advertisement which are typically paid by the mobile telephone operator are higher than the mobile telephone operator's revenue from the delivery of the advertisement, which is paid by the advertiser. Although a Home Location Register (HLR) managed by the mobile telephone operator indicates the subscriber's roaming status, it does not affect the communications to the subscriber and therefore does not prevent the forwarding of the advertisements to the roaming subscriber.